Big Hero 7
by Ze Great Camicazi
Summary: Hiro Hamada's twin sister Jade Hamada has come home form her stint in New Kyoto University. She has informed him that she is transferring to SFIT. But when she picks up her new alter ego as hero in there group what kind of shinanigans will ensue?


**Well I saw Big Hero 6 and loved it. Here is the intro to my OC (you knew it was inevitable) Hiro's twin sister Jade. I got the idea for her in a dream I had one night. Anyway this story explains a few things and lets Jade transition in without messing up the storyline. Let's rock!**

Hiro sighed as he walked home from SFIT. It had been a really long day. He had spent most of it working on Baymax's new programs and the modifications for his armor. His remaining plans for the remaining portion of his day consisted of trudging upstairs to his room, finishing his assignments (which would take him ten minutes tops) emailing his twin sister Jade who had been studying across the country at New Kyoto University, and whom he hadn't seen since Tadashi's funeral, and then collapsing on his bed and not moving again until morning.

If Aunt Cass wanted him to eat supper tonight, she would have to bring it to his room before he fell to the bed in complete unconsciousness.

He didn't even notice anything amiss in the café, not the house, not until he was suddenly knocked back a couple of feet by a blur of a girl.

"Hiro!" was the familiar shout he hadn't heard in so long.

"Jade!" he gasped. "When did you get here? I thought you were in New Kyoto."

"Well that's some way to greet your sis," she pulled back with a pained smile that only he could read. She had come back because nothing was the same. She missed what family she had and Tadashi's death just hit it home.

"But your full scholarship at NKU…?"

"Had it transferred to SFIT so I could be closer to home," she said with a much more genuine smile.

"So we're going to school now?" he asked laughing as she pulled him to the couch while Aunt Cass laughed with them from the kitchen.

"Yeah! You with your robotics, me with my energy manipulation devices… it'll be just like high school, blowing up the chem lab again," she laughed.

"I think, Honey Lemon maaaaay have beat you that on more than one occasion… today."

"Sweeet, what was the concoction?"

"I have no idea. I left the chemistry to you, remember!" he laughed, the twins flopped onto the couch.

"I'll leave you two to your science talk," Cass laughed getting up, "I'll fix us some dinner."

"Thanks, Aunt Cass," they called smiling at her. After she had gone Jade curled up on herself and against the arm of the couch. She was always herself with Hiro. The comfort of her twin made her more relaxed than she was around anyone else.

"I've missed you, sis," he said, nudging her knee with his toe. "Something's wrong. Gonna tell me? Or do I have to use my twin powers?" he asked smiling only a little. She glanced up very sad in only the way he could tell she was in pain.

"I'll tell ya when … when Aunt Cas isn't listening," she muttered glancing slightly over at their aunt. Hiro nodded in understanding.

"So what was NKU like?"

"Busy. Busier than San Fransokyo, and lonely. I was too busy with school work and even if I wasn't there weren't any of them that would talk to me."

"Wow, that… that sounds like it sucks," Hiro said.

"Phh," she blew some of her shaggy hair from her face, "Straight up, bro."

"SFIT isn't like that. It's like I'm one of the Geek Squad. You're gonna love it," he promised.

"Awesome," she said smiling back. "I hear you perfected Tadashi's Baymax and improved it."

"Who told you that?"

"Honey Lemon. Tadashi gave her my email address and you know how she is," she said. Her face dropped again after mentioning their lost brother.

"I miss him too, Jade," he said.

"I know. You two were super close. If it wasn't for the age difference people would have thought you two were the twins," Jade snickered.

Hiro was about to say something else when his phone buzzed. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Gogo. "One sec, sis," he said.

*Problem. Get Baymax. Still not sure wat it is. Genetic experiment gone rong?*

"Uuuhhhh, Aaaaunt Cas! I forgot something at school! I'll be back in a minute!"

"Hurry back, Hiro!" she called. He waved to his sister and dove off the couch and out the door.

"I'll see you when I get home, Jade, we'll talk then!"

"Oookay?" she watched as he took off.

"He does that, sweetie, been doing that since he started school," Hiro heard Cas explain to Jade.

"Does he?" she said her oversized brain rushing.

 **Okies so here is chapter one… kinda short but I have serious plots for it. It's goonnna be eeeepiiiic!**


End file.
